EP 0403890 B1 (Bayer AG; published on Mar. 16, 1994) or the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,369, and EP 0640662 A2 (Bayer AG; published on Mar. 1, 1995), describe addition-crosslinking organopolysiloxane mixtures for producing adhesion-reducing coatings. The organopolysiloxanes present in the mixtures are branched, with the branching sites being constituted by trifunctional monoorganosiloxy groups, so-called T units, or tetrafunctional siloxy groups, so-called Q units, and the organopolysiloxanes described have at least 12 T units per molecule. Moreover, they possess triorganosiloxy groups, so-called M units, some of which are free from unsaturated radicals while the remainder carry only one unsaturated radical each. The organopolysiloxanes are prepared by hydrolyzing chlorosilanes and then carrying out polymerization with low molecular mass cyclic diorganopolysiloxanes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,515 (Shin-Etsu Chemical Co.; published on Sep. 20, 1988) likewise claims addition-crosslinking organopolysiloxane mixtures for producing adhesive-repellent organopolysiloxane coatings. The organopolysiloxanes present have at least two branching sites per molecule, in the form of T units, and each terminal Si atom possesses at least one unsaturated group. The organopolysiloxanes are prepared by reacting alkyltrimethoxysilanes with octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane in the presence of a basic catalyst, followed by hydrolysis and reaction with alkenyldisiloxanes.